Melting Heart
by Awesomeness02
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is your normal everyday teenager who works at a family-run ice cream shop. Momo Hinamori is your normal high school student, who loves to visit the ice cream store once a week. This sweet cold treat will lead to a warm romance.


**Melting Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach at all :o

**Summary:** Toshiro Hitsugaya is your normal everyday teenager who works at a family-run ice cream shop. Momo Hinamori is your normal high school student, who loves to visit the ice cream store once a week. This sweet cold treat will lead to a warm romance.

Another oneshot I randomly thought of :D I hope you guys like it~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

She has come again today. That girl who comes once a week, ordering the same ice cream flavor as usual. It's been about two months now, and I don't even know her name. Although, she seems to know mine; then again, I _am_ wearing a name tag. I've always wondered about something…

The brunette skipped over to the counter. "Hello, Shiro-Chan!"

_Why…_ "Hey." I replied simply.

"And how are you today?" she smiled, the same cheerful smile.

_Do you always…_ "Fine. You?"

"Good, thanks!" the girl looked at the different flavors of ice cream. Even if she does it every time, I always know which one she'll pick in the end.

_Smile at me?_ "Same as usual?"

She laughed. "You know me!"

I grabbed the scoop, and started to dig out the peach flavor. "Why do you love peaches so much, anyways?"

"Hmm…" she tilted her head to the side. "I suppose that's because my name is Momo."

I paused, then served her the ice cream cone. "I see…it suits you." I gave her a small smile, which she beamed at.

"You smiled!" instead of grabbing the ice cream, she pinched my cheeks, and started laughing. "Shiro-Chan smiled!"

_I don't understand how she can act as if we've been friends for years. "_Hey, cut it out! And what's with the weird nickname?!"

"Toshiro, you're on duty, remember?" his father walked in from the storage room.

"I didn't start it, she did!" I pointed at the annoying peach.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat a customer."

Momo smiled cheekily, then whispered 'sorry'. She got out wallet, paid for the ice cream, took it, and sat down at the usual spot-near the window.

•

_Today has been another tiring day at school._ I silently sighed to myself. Then, I spotted a certain teacher. "Ah, Aizen-Sensei!"

"Oh…it's you, Hinamori-San." He smiled at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. "You look worn out, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" I stuttered. "I'm planning on visiting a favorite shop of mine…would you like to join me?"

"I see no harm in doing so." He replied; and we started walking towards the ice cream shop I usually visited once a week.

I was so nervous, that I hadn't said a word the whole time we walked together! It seemed the walk was really short, or maybe I was walking too fast…well, we arrived at the shop and I heard the bell ring when I opened the door. "Hello!" I greeted the staff cheerfully.

Toshiro looked as board as he usually did, and his parents smiled back at me. "Welcome!"

I ushered Aizen-Sensei in, and I don't know if I was going crazy or something, but when Aizen-Sensei walked in, I thought I saw something in Toshiro's eye. _Something like…interest, perhaps?_ "Shiro-Chan, the usual, please!"

Strangely enough, he was quieter than usual today. Maybe something bad happened to him at school. I glanced at my teacher, and asked what he wanted to order.

"Hmm…tough choice. There are so many good flavors here." He laughed, and I felt my cheeks heat up. Hearing his lovely voice already gets me so flustered.

"…Phone." mumbled Toshiro, he sounded annoyed.

"?" Aizen looked at him. "Pardon?"

"I hear someone's phone vibrating." Toshiro replied, with a dead voice.

"Oh!" Aizen searched his pockets, then excused himself. "I'm so sorry, Hinamori-San, but it seems I've got some business to take care of. Thank you for introducing me to this shop, though. I'll see you at school!" he picked up his cell, then fast walked out of the store.

"That was rude, Shiro-Chan!" I turned to him.

"What was?" he replied, still scooping out the peach ice cream.

"Your attitude!"

"So?"

"She's right, Toshi! You ought to learn some manners towards customers!" laughed his father.

"Hmph…"

I went to sit at my favorite table, and stared out the window, while licking my ice cream. I let a sigh escape my lips. "Aizen-Sensei…"

•

_What's so great about this Aizen guy anyways? –_thought Toshiro. _He's just some old dude…nothing special._ He wiped the display glass, trying to make himself look busy. I don't even know why I'm annoyed!

"Well, I'm leaving now. Thanks for the ice cream!" Momo stood up, and headed towards the door.

Hitsugaya checked the clock. _Whoa, it's this time already? I was supposed to close the shop up half an hour ago!_ "Uh-wait!"

She spun on her heel, then looked at me with those curious brown eyes. "Hm?"

"Do you like him?"_ I don't even know what I'm saying._

"Him?" she tilted her head to the side in question.

"Do you like that Aizen guy?" I grabbed her wrist. "What is he to you?"

"He's my teacher…" she replied, somewhat shyly.

_I want to know more._ "What do you think of me? Do you like me?"

"Shiro-Chan…?"

"What does he have, that I don't?" I pressured her more.

"Toshiro, have you closed the shop yet? It's nearly dinner time!" called his mother.

"!" Hitsugaya snapped out of it, then shook his head. "Forget about it."

•

Summer had come around the corner, and the store got busier, as the temperature rose higher and higher.

Toshiro and Momo were both on Summer break, and Momo visited the ice cream shop two times a week in the summer. "I'm here again!"

"Ah, Hinamori-San, hello." Toshiro's mother greeted, while serving a customer.

"Wow, you're all busy again today!" she looked around.

_As long as it brings the money rolling…_ Hitsugaya watched her silently, until another person came up to the counter to occupy him.

"Do you want some help?" Hinamori offered.

Hitsugaya's mom said, "Oh no, we couldn't possibly-"

"Please! I _want _to! I'll even do it for free!" she pleaded convincingly.

"Well, I suppose we are a little short on hand…alright then." She handed the peach an apron, then gave her a few instructions. "And if you have any questions, just ask Toshi!"

"Understood! I'll work hard!" she bowed, then ran over to Toshiro. She observed him for a small while, then started doing her own ice cream scooping for the customers.

"…Why are you smiling?" Toshiro murmured, after finishing receiving a customer's pay.

"Can't I smile?" the smile didn't leave her face.

"No, I'm just asking."

"Because I'm happy!" she beamed.

"Because you're near your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Hey, I don't always just come here for the peach ice cream!"

"Really now…?" Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow.

"I also come here to see you too, you know!"

"…Oh." _I don't know what to say to that…_

Hitsugaya stared at her for a few minutes.

"Something wrong?" she asked, innocently.

"Nothing." _Why do you say such things which sway my heart?_

•

_Momo's crying. I don't know why, but I don't like seeing her tears. It makes me feel sad too. I heard her muttering something about Aizen, but I suppose it's none of my business._ Hitsugaya silently observed the peach, sitting at the same table, quietly sobbing to herself.

After ten minutes had passed, Toshiro couldn't take it anymore.

Momo had her face buried in her arms, until she heard a dish get placed onto her table. She looked up, and saw Toshiro laying down stuff.

"Thank you, but I didn't order anything…"

"I know." Toshiro replied, emotionless.

"Then maybe you got the wrong order…?"

"Look around."

She did, and saw that she was the only one in the shop. "But this isn't mine."

"It's my treat." He replied, and placed the last plate down. "After this combination, you'll feel better."

Momo nodded her head, then examined the dishes. One glass bowl of peach ice cream, a small plate of chocolate on the side, and a tea cup. She ate the peach ice cream first, then finished the delicious chocolate, as it melted in her mouth, she noticed that she was already feeling slightly better.

"When you're feeling down, you should eat chocolate. Not a lot, just a small amount, or else you'll gain weight." advised Toshiro. "Chocolate can reduce stress, and its sugar content can calm one down."

"Wow, you sure know your stuff, Shiro-Chan!" Hinamori giggled, then sniffed the tea. "Is this…lavender tea?"

Toshiro closed his eyes, and smiled, "Lavender has a soothing effect. I brewed it myself."

Hinamori suddenly glomped him, which almost made him fall. "Thank you for worrying about me, Shiro-Chan!"

"H-Hey, restrain yourself! This is a public shop with transparent windows!" he blushed, trying to push her away.

"Aww, Shiro-Chan's shy! How cute~!" she teased.

"Stop it!" he shook his head, and heard his parents laughing in the background. _Great…_

•

It had been a week since that day, and Momo visited yet again. Sometimes Hitsugaya wonders if there will ever be a time when Momo stopped visiting the store, and deep down in his heart, he hoped that time will never come. It was the same as usual, she ordered, small talk, she sat at the same place, and stared out the window. The shop wasn't busy today, and it was very empty-except for one customer.

Toshiro washed the ice cream scoop, silently.

"Shiro-Chan, why don't you come join me?"

He looked up at the peach. "I'm on duty."

"You know…" she started to wave her finger. "They say that when you eat food with good company, it tastes better."

He raised his eyebrow. "Since when am I good company?"

"Well, you're always here whenever I eat ice cream, so I think you are good company." She smiled at him. "So, what do you say? Besides, it's not like anyone else is here."

Toshiro sighed. "Just for a bit then." He put the ice cream scoop down, strolled towards Momo's table, and sat across her.

"I'll listen to your troubles, I'll stay by your side, I'll be your support, if you'll be mine." said Momo, as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"Eh?" he blinked.

"If someone said that to me…" she closed her eyes. "I'd be very happy."

"Who's someone?" Toshiro wondered.

"I don't know!" she laughed. "Just someone special, I suppose."

"Well, I'm definitely not that someone." mumbled Toshiro.

"Why do you say that?"

"Huh…mainly because I'm not sweet and kind enough to say words like those. It's cheesy, and way too cliché."

"Haha, you're right! You're more sour and cold!"

"I hope you're not implying that I'm a frozen lemon." He muttered.

"No, no, of course not." She waved her hand in front. "But I'm sure someday, someone will accept you for who you are…" The words left her mouth, but her eyes were focused on things outside of the window.

Toshiro looked her in the eye, and wasn't even thinking of his words. "How about you?"

"Hm?" she turned to face him.

"Nothing…" he looked away, slightly blushing.

A bell went '_ching-ling_', as some randoms walking into the shop.

Hitsugaya immediately stood up, and walked behind the counter. "Welcome, what can I get for you today?"

"Hi, we'd like a…"

Momo blinked. _I wonder what he said to me…_

•

The door burst open, and Hinamori came tumbling through. "Is it true?!"

Hitsugaya stopped what he was doing, then looked at her. "Is what true?"

"You're being taught to make ice cream!" she blurted out, flustered from all the running.

"And how did you find that out…?"

"It says on the ice cream website that your shop has a new person creating new flavors!"

"So…?"

"I immediately knew it was you, Shiro-Chan!"

"Uh…huh…" he replied, in a bored tone.

"You sound so…so…un-fascinated!" she ran up to the counter.

"Yeah, that's because I am."

Momo grabbed his hands. "I think it's amazing!"

He blushed, and quickly tore his hands away. "R-Right, anyways…! The usual?!"

"I want to try something new…"

"Like?"

"Like your first ice cream flavor you created…" she smirked, mischievously.

"You'll die of its taste." He muttered. "It's that bad."

"I think not!" she pouted.

"The truth is, I haven't even started. I'm just planning."

"Oh." Her shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Well, when will it be finished?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You'll be the first to try it."

"How can you be so sure?" she glared at him.

"Because I want you to be the first one to try the ice cream I made." He smiled, then handed her a peach cone.

"Wait…Shiro-Chan's being nice for once…there's something suspicious about this." She took the ice cream cone. "Could it be…you want me to try it first so I die first?!"

"…Your way of thinking is twisted." He lightly hit her on the head. "Now you have to pay double."

"Whaaaat?!"

"It's a joke."

"Ohhhh! Ahaha…" she laughed stupidly, then looked at him in the eye. "Promise me, I'll be the first, okay?"

"I promise." He sighed.

She held up her hand. "Pinky promise!"

"This is only something that kids do…" he yawned.

"Shiro-Chan, pinky promise." Her eyes narrowed.

After a few minutes of staring at her hand, Toshiro continued to debate in his mind whether he should be childish or not.

"Shiro-Chan, my ice cream is melting."

_Yeah, well, so is my heart._ –he thought, then linked his little finger with hers. "It's a 'pinky' promise."

"Yay! Shiro-Chan, you're the best!" she would've hugged him, but he was holding the ice cream.

"Haha…yeah, now take your ice cream."

•

"Are you ready, Momo?" Toshiro questioned, while taking an ice cream container out from the freezer.

"Of course, I've been waiting for this day!"

"Green tea ice cream!" he presented.

"…I thought this flavor was already in store." She mumbled.

"It is, I just recreated it to my style." He opened the lid. "Still feel like trying it?"

"I thought I was going to try the first original flavor you made yourself." She sighed, disappointed.

"Just say yes or no." he replied, coldly.

"Okay, okay, yes, I'll try your green tea ice cream!" she spooned it, and compared it with the original version. "This one…it tastes more like green tea."

"Well, it IS green tea ice cream."

"Yeah, but it actually tastes _more_ like green tea than the original one."

"Which is a good thing, yes?" he asked.

She nodded. "And it's nice too."

"Why, thank you."

"Can I try the one you made now?"

He sighed. "Fine, fine." He looked around. "Wait here." Then, he walked off to the back room.

Momo waited patiently, until he finally came back.

"Alright, in all seriousness…" he opened the lid of an ice cream container. "This is the one I made."

She blinked. "Isn't this…vanilla?"

He folded his arms. "It may look like vanilla, but I assure you, it's not!"

"Then, what is it?"

"Guess." He placed the container in front of her.

Momo carefully took a spoonful out, then popped it into her mouth. "Hmm…peach?"

"That's part of it."

"…I don't know." She murmured, putting the spoon down.

Hitsugaya looked at his creation. "When I was making this, I was thinking of you. I remembered the time I had treated you to ice cream. Do you remember what I said?"

"Lavender tea helps soothe people, and chocolate helps solve depression." She stated, clearly. "Ah-is it lavender chocolate peach ice cream?!"

"No, silly. If it was, it'd be a darker color. Do you taste chocolate in there?"

Hinamori shook her head.

"Didn't think so."

"Just tell me!"

"Tell me if you like it or not first." He smirked.

"I really like it!"

"More than the peach flavor?"

"More than the peach flavor!"

"Lavender Honey Peach Ice Cream." He said, in a proud voice. "Sweet things can naturally help calm people down, so I decided to mix in honey, instead of chocolate."

"Lavender Honey Peach…" she repeated in a whisper.

"So, if you're ever feeling sad again, you can have this ice cream, instead of ordering the side dish, the main dessert, and the tea. It's like all in one."

"You were thinking of me when you were making this?"

"That's what I said before, right?"

"I love you."

"Huh?" he looked at her. "What did you just say…?"

"If one scoop of ice cream represented how much I loved you, then I'd give you over a million scoops." She smiled warmly at him.

"I…I don't know what you're saying…" his cheeks were starting to turn red.

"I'm saying that I want to melt your frozen heart!" she pointed at his chest, on the left side. "Will you let me stay by your side?"

For a moment, he thought this was all a dream. Then, he knew it wasn't. "Yeah…but you know, I'm a sour and cold guy."

"That's okay, because you have a sweet and kind side, you just don't realize it." she laughed. "And the ice cream you make is like that too!"

Toshiro laughed, and looked at the one he knew whom was his fated partner, "This is going to sound cheesy and cliché, but I'll listen to your troubles, I'll stay by your side, I'll be your support, if you'll be mine."

**~Fin~**

* * *

Damn, I am impressed with myself :D I think this is by far one of the best one shots I've ever written for HitsuHina! Well, did you guys understand the ending? I kind of made it up on the spot, but I liked how it turned out :)  
Thanks for reading, and happy ice cream eating everyone!  
**P.S. I was getting hungry reading/writing this fanfiction…don't hesitate to tell me what ice cream flavors you like in your reviews! *Hint hint***

**P.P.S. Did you guys know there are some of the weirdest ice cream flavors in the world? There's ham & cheese ice cream, sardine ice cream, and even crazier-Lobster ice cream! How weird is that?!**

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
